Detour
by daphne dangerlove
Summary: Grissom just can't keep his hands off Sara on the way back to the lab. GSR, PWP, I hope you enjoy!


**Disclaimers: CSI and Grissom and Sara do not belong to me. I just borrowed them.**

**_A/N: This story was inspired by the "gray hair is attractive" comment Sara made to Hodges in Kiss Kiss Bye Bye. It's been my opinion that Grissom and Sara have been in a relationship for some time and this scene only confirmed it for me. Everything about Sara's demeanor screamed "Grissom just had his way with me in the backseat of his Denali." While I realize this would probably never happen…it is sure fun to think about. Thank you to Elle for an insightful beta--she also gets credit for suggesting the quotes I used at the end. Enjoy!  
_**

**Detour**

Sara leaned over to hand him an evidence bag and he knew he was gone. It was the scent of her that pushed him over the edge, all coconut and rosemary; sweet and wild. She was imprinted on his mind, yet the only barest hint of her could send him over the edge. He tried to remember when a crime scene was a crime scene, and Sara was just a CSI.

For a while, he thought if they worked separately it wouldn't be so complicated; he tried leaving her on the perimeter, giving her Greg to supervise, sending her off on her own, but it was far to late for any of that. Sara was in his blood and his breath; he knew her from word one. And it was one word at a time that he had fallen in love with her.

"Last one." She dropped the labeled bag into Grissom's hand. "We should probably head back to the lab. There's a lot of work here." She could tell by the way he was looking at her that work was the very last thing on his mind.

"Ride with me." Grissom cleared his throat. "Nicky can drive your truck." He tried to make it sound like an administrative necessity, but she wasn't fooled.

She put the last of her things back in her kit and snapped it shut. "I'll drive." She grinned, leaning over to pluck the keys from his pocket. Gathering her kit and the box of bagged evidence, she sauntered off toward the truck.

Grissom watched her walk away; the slight sway of her hips, the extra hitch she was throwing in just for him. She tossed him a brief look over her shoulder before disappearing around the corner, just to let him know she was in on it. He smiled to himself, shook his head slightly and packed up his digital camera equipment quickly.

Sara had the engine running when he slipped into the passenger seat. She glanced at him, offered a slight smile and without a single word, she said _I dare you._

He tried to look out the window. Perhaps the passing view would provide a distraction, but he really didn't want to be distracted. He wanted Sara. "Pull over." His voice was rough and caught in his throat. He reached for Sara's thigh, his hand slipping between her legs; he could feel the heat of her through her jeans.

She jerked the wheel and the truck clipped the edge of the curb, barely making it into the semi-dark parking lot of Lucky Larry's Gambling Emporium. In a split second she was on his lap, and he was kissing her at warp speed; hard and dizzying like the Magic Teacups at Disneyland. She saw stars, whether from lack of oxygen or sheer pleasure held no importance to her. Grissom's hands were on her breasts, her back, pulling at her shirt, turning her inside out and upside down; all she could think about was how he felt inside her. She could feel his hardness against her, and she pressed into him.

"I want you." He started to work on the buttons of her shirt, pushing it slowly off her shoulders.

"I know." She answered softly.

"Now." He licked and kissed his way across her collarbone, as Sara struggled for a coherent thought.

"Griss…I'm not going into that place. Statistically bact--"

"Who said anything about leaving the truck?" He looked up at her, into her dark eyes and saw the barest hint of surprise. He blushed, and had to look away. Could this have been his idea? With Sara, everything he always thought he knew about himself was in the wind. For so long he had defined himself through his career, and while bugs were interesting, Sara was intoxicating.

She slid her hand under his chin, and gently brought his gaze back to her. "Unbutton my jeans." She said softly.

He reached up and brought her mouth down to his, capturing her lips for a bare moment. Sara moved back slightly and rose up on her knees. Grissom put his hands on her hips, tracing the gentle curve before bringing his hands to the top button on her pants. Sara almost groaned when she felt it give way. "Grissom." On her tongue his name meant a thousand things. Faster. Slower. More. You. Me. Us. Now.

Her hips moved toward him of their own accord, and he acquiesced pulling down the zipper, noticing immediately that Sara had forgone panties. He never would have made it through the night if he'd been privy to that bit of information. He slipped his hands around to trace her backside up into the arch of her back. In some mystical series of movements, her pants ended up on the floor and she was still on top of him.

"You." She ran her hand along the hard length of him, visible through his pants. He tugged the button apart, and she made quick work of the zipper. "Lift your hips." He did so, and she performed the same miracle with his pants. Without missing a beat, she was kissing him again, her tongue in his mouth, and her body against his.

"Griss…" She looked down at him and he knew foreplay was over. Her hips thrust forward, and he caught them, guiding them down. She gasped as he slid into her, and started to move against him almost immediately. Sara's hair brushed across his face as she moved, and Grissom nearly lost consciousness from the unbelievability of it all. It was only in his wildest dreams that he thought he could have Sara this way; flushed and wanting, her breath coming in short bursts, and her body electric under his touch.

Sara braced both of her arms on the back of the seat, just above his shoulders, which gave him unfettered access to the smooth white skin across her chest and neck. Burying his face in the curve of her neck, he lightly chafed the skin there with his beard. Sara came unglued at the touch of it; she moved faster, almost desperately. She kissed him then, nipping at his lower lip with her teeth; he knew there were only moments left before she came, and he thrust into her one last time.

Sara cried out, and as much as he tried to hold back, the feel of her pulsing around him was beyond his capacity, so he just let go. For a second he felt like he was spinning out of control, but Sara's weight on his chest grounded him. She fell forward onto him, her hands moving through his graying curls.

He shifted her weight to the side, so he could cradle her head in his arms. She searched his eyes with her own, looking for all the things he could not say. He told her his heart was in her hands, he was so deep into her he could never leave; that his every thought was twined with one of her. He told her he loved her without caution or concern, yet a single word never left his lips. He kissed her instead, she smiled up at him, a laugh escaping her lips because sometimes she could not contain her joy.

"I forgot to tell you something." She ran a hand over his cheek, down his neck and over his chest.

"Really?" He was more interested in her wandering hand, than anything else. He caught it and held it in his own, kissing each finger in turn. He was hardly ready to return to reality; Sara looked every bit the sated lover as she lay in his arms, and he was having a hard time letting go. He said a silent prayer that Catherine was anywhere but the lab; this would never get by her.

"You have to buy lunch for the whole shift." Grissom just looked at her, and she shrugged. "They want burritos." She leaned back and searched blindly for her discarded jeans. Finding them, she rolled awkwardly off of him and back into the driver's seat so she could get dressed. "You didn't think they'd notice we went missing?"

"Missing? How could you—" He stopped speaking as it became obvious to him.

She smiled at him, taking his hand into hers. "I just knew." She turned his hand over and kissed it lightly on the palm. "Come on, we need to get cleaned up, and pick up the food. I'm hungry."

"You're looking pretty satisfied to me." He grinned, as he struggled back into his own clothes.

She paused in the attempted straightening of her hair and swatted him on the arm. "This was your idea."

"There is more hunger for love in this world than for bread." He paused, "Mother Teresa."

She looked up at him, her eyes still shaded with desire, "As God is my witness, I shall never go hungry again." She smiled radiantly at him. "Scarlett O'Hara."

The End.


End file.
